1. Field of Utilization of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical type impact rice huller.
2. The Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, the use of the impact rice huller was known. In the impact rice huller, the grain, such as the rice, is radially shot at a very high speed from an ejection of a feeder and strikes an annular elastic plate surrounding the ejection, then the grain is hulled by the impact force.